


Light

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Love, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur watches Merlin





	Light

Arthur leaned in the doorway to the chambers that were now Merlin’s work rooms. Merlin wanted to take over Gaius’ rooms when the old physician had passed away but Arthur didn’t have it. They couldn’t hide the newly appointed court sorcerer in dark chambers, there had to be enough light to not only show that magic wasn’t evil, but also because Merlin needed the light to make all those concoctions that healed the people of Camelot. 

So much had changed since Arthur had found out that Merlin had magic in that horrible battle where they had defeated Morgana and Mordred once and for all. Magic was legal now and Merlin wasn’t a servant anymore but someone whose word had weight with the court. He had grown up and was a man now, not just the servant boy Arthur had met on the market all those years ago. 

But as he watched Merlin now, Arthur noticed that some things never changed. For some odd reason, Merlin refused to wear the shirts and other garments fit for a member of court and stuck to his old neckerchief and worn-out boots. The focussed look on Merlin’s face was still the same and so was the radiant smile he sent him when he finally looked up and noticed him standing there.

Arthur knew there was another thing that was still the same. His love for Merlin would never change.


End file.
